


Day One: Mistleoe

by Starb0yBlake



Series: 12 days of Christmas [1]
Category: Eddsworld
Genre: 12 Days of Christmas, Charles is my friend's OC, Christmas, Does anyone even use this site???, Gay, I guess he's sorta my OC now???, I hope this is gucci, I'm not very good at writing, M/M, Nobody Is Gonna Read This, One Shot, Pay is Big Tsundere, Pay is Patryck's older brother, These will probably be short, ddlb type pet names???, idek, mention of pet names, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starb0yBlake/pseuds/Starb0yBlake
Summary: December has come around and Charles has ordered Pay to relax from his work while he claims that he is "busy." What Pay doesn't know is that Charles has a surprise for his boyfriend.





	Day One: Mistleoe

Pay was laying on the couch, his laptop on his lap as he watched videos on YouTube, not doing much except relaxing and doing some work here and there. However, Charles had 'ordered' him to relax and do no work since he had been doing that a lot recently. He hummed to himself as he leaned back, he didn't really 'celebrate' Christmas, this was the first year that he actually had someone to spend it with. The door closing was what brought Pay out of his thoughts and he blinked, his eyes landing on Charles.  
"Morning, Charles," Pay greeted as he slowly sat up and made some room for him on the couch.  
"Morning, darling," Charles hummed as he walked over and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. "Are you relaxing as I told you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow slightly.  
"Of course." Pay said, a small laugh escaping his lips. He supposed he wasn't exactly lying, he was mostly relaxing. "Are you going to come and cuddle with me or what?" He asked with a small grin, his eyes begging him to sit next to him so he could snuggle up to him and possibly fall asleep in his boyfriend's arm. That was when he felt safe.  
"Sorry, love, I'm busy," Charles said, ruffling his hair before walking off to the kitchen.  
Pay frowned. "Are you sure you're not the one that needs a break?" He grumbled, putting his laptop on the table and standing up to follow Charles into the kitchen, he was very disappointed that Charles was 'busy'. "What could you possibly be busy with anyway?" He asked as he entered the kitchen.  
"None of your business, Kitten," Charles chuckled as he gently started to push him out of the kitchen. "It's a surprise." He winked, kissing his nose.  
\---  
**Two Hours Later...**  
"Charles! You've been _'busy'_ for almost three hours!" Pay called from the couch, a pout on his face. he was starting to get lonely and bored, which then usually led to negative thinking. He pulled himself up and slowly dragged himself to the kitchen. "Did I do something to upset you?" He asked and blinked.  
Charles was not in the kitchen.  
"Charles..?" He said softly, gasping as two hands wrapped around him and turned him around, Charles was grinning at him and leaned forward.  
"Merry Christmas, baby boy." He whispered, glancing up at the mistletoe he had placed on the door.  
Pay smiled and gently pulled on his sweater. "You're such a dork." He whispered, the two connecting their lips and kissing a soft and sweet kiss.


End file.
